Transcripts/The Dingleberry Mystery
:throwing food at each other :Miss Marla: What is going on here? Everyone, back into the classroom immediately! :Everyone: slowly Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: I want an explanation for what just happened, what started it and who started it. We’re not doing anything or going anywhere until you tell me. Who started it? :looks at Tubarina :Tubarina: Who? :Miss Marla: Tubarina, was it you? :Tubarina: Uh, uh, I didn’t start it, Miss Marla. It might have looked like I did, but I didn’t. :Miss Marla: Tell me what happened. :Tubarina: Well, it was at the start of lunchtime. I was… just sitting down to eat my lunch… :of flashback :Tubarina: I was minding my own business, not doing anything, when suddenly, this dingleberry came out of nowhere! :Tubarina flashback: Ow! :Tubarina: I didn’t mean to throw my lunch in the air, it just happened automatically. :Leia and Marli yell in flashback :yelling in flashback :Tubarina: And that’s when everything just went crazy, Miss Marla. Suddenly, everyone was being hit by stuff. :of flashback :Tubarina: I didn’t mean to start it, Miss Marla. I didn’t! It was an accident! :Miss Marla: Alright, Tubarina, but who threw the dingleberry at you in the first place? :Tubarina: I didn’t see. :Miss Marla: Do you have any idea who might have done it? Have you been arguing with anyone? :Tubarina: Um, well… :Miss Marla: Ah-ha! So you have been arguing! With whom? :Marcello: Me? It wasn’t me! Honest! :Miss Marla: Are you sure, Marcello? :Marcello: I was angry, Miss Marla, but I did not throw that dingleberry. :of flashback :Marcello: I had this big argument with Tubarina just before it happened. Well, she keeps borrowing things and not returning them! But I-I-I wasn’t the only one. I saw Tubarina arguing with Leia, then Marli, and Vivi, too! Lots of people were angry with her. :of flashback :Marcello: It wasn’t me who threw that berry, Miss Marla, and that’s the truth. :Miss Marla: Hmm. So what did you three have to say? Did you three argue with Tubarina too? :Leia: I did, Miss Marla. :Marli: I did, too. :Vivi: So did I, because Tubarina keeps borrowing my things and never bringing them back. :Tubarina: Ah- But I do, eventually, when I can. :Leia: But I didn’t throw the dingleberry. :Marli: Me either. :Vivi: I didn’t do it, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: So who did? We are not going home until we find out who is responsible for starting this awful fight! :chattering :Polvina: Maybe we should look for some clues, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Clues? :Ester: If we look in the schoolyard, there might be something that tells us who it was. :Tubarina: And prove that it wasn’t me! :Marcello: Or me. :Leia + Marli + Vivi: Or us! :Miss Marla: Alright then. If we have to find clues, then let’s find them. :Polvina: So where were you when the dingleberry hit, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Right here. :Ester: Which direction did it come from? :Tubarina: Um… that way. :Polvina: Okay. Let’s check over there. :Tubarina: Whoever it was must have been sitting… here. :Ester: Didn’t you even get a glimpse of them? :Tubarina: shrugs :Miss Marla: Did anyone see who was sitting over there? :shrug and shake their heads :Miss Marla: Well, I’m afraid we’ve reached a dead end. :Polvina: Wait a second. up crayon What’s this? :Tubarina: It’s just a crayon. :Polvina: But whose crayon? :Tubarina: It could be anybody’s. A crayon is a crayon. :Polvina: Not this one. It’s got the letter E on the side and a star, which stands for… Ester Starfish. :Miss Marla: Well, Ester? Is that your crayon? :Ester: Okay, I admit it. It’s my crayon! :Miss Marla: Can you explain why it’s here, Ester? :Ester: I must have dropped it, Miss Marla, when I was looking at… at… the dingleberry! murmuring I saw it right there! :of flashback :Ester: I was just going to find a seat for lunch when suddenly, I saw it! It looked so delicious! It was just sitting there. It didn’t seem to belong to anybody. :Ester flashback: Oops! Clumsy me! :Ester: I was going to grab it to eat myself and then… I changed my mind. It wouldn’t be right to steal someone else’s food. Maybe they were coming back for it, so I left it where it was. I took my stuff and walked away. :of flashback :Ester: But I must have forgotten the crayon. :Miss Marla: Well, that explains the crayon, but it doesn’t explain whose dingleberry it was and why they left it on the bench. :Polvina: Oh, I think I can explain that, Miss Marla. It was my dingleberry. :Ester: It was yours? :Tubarina: So you threw it? :Polvina: No! No way. It was my dingleberry, but I didn’t throw it. :of flashback :Polvina: Just as I was preparing to have lunch, Sirilo came along. He had seen this really unusual fish and wondered if I knew what it was. I quickly put my lunch back in my bag and followed Sirilo, but I must have accidentally left the dingleberry behind. :of flashback :Polvina: That’s when Ester must have come along and seen it. :Ester: And why I didn’t see you, because you’d already left. :Tubarina: So, if you didn’t throw it, and Ester didn’t throw it, then who did? :of flashback :Polvina: Someone must have come along after I left. :Ester: Whoever it was was the one who threw it at you, Tubarina. :Tubarina: And that’s what started everything off. :Tubarina flashback: Ow! :yelling in flashback :Polvina: And suddenly, the whole school was involved. :of flashback :Miss Marla: So we’re right back where we started. We still don’t know who threw the dingleberry! :Tubarina: Or why. :Miss Marla: I’m asking for the last time, is anyone going to admit that they did it? Now’s your chance. chattering Then I’m left with no choice. Everyone must share the punishment. complaining You will be given extra homework and you all have to stay after school and clean up this mess. Understood? :Everyone: slowly Yes, Miss Marla. :Tubarina: Oh, we’ll never finish this tonight. We’ll have to come back before school tomorrow! :Ester: We shouldn’t be doing this! The person who threw the dingleberry should admit it! :Tubarina: Whoever they are. :Polvina: It could have been an accident. :Tubarina: You can’t accidentally throw a dingleberry. :Polvina: True. Okay then, let’s find out who it was. :Tubarina: How? :Polvina: We haven’t looked hard enough for clues. Let’s go back to that bench. :Polvina: There’s got to be something here that can help us. :Tubarina: Like what? :Polvina: No idea, but we’ll know it when we see it. :Tubarina: We will? :Polvina: Something that’s out of place. Something that’s not quite right. Something that’s obvious when you really look at it. :Ester: Something like what? :Polvina: Something like… Hugo! :Tubarina: Hugo? :Ester: You’ve got to be joking. :Polvina: Look at him and you’ll see. :Tubarina: See what? :Ester: I can’t see anything! :Polvina: It’s not what’s there, but what isn’t there. :Ester: He just looks the same as he always does. :Polvina: Exactly. :Ester and Tubarina: Hugo! :Tubarina: Everyone is covered in mess… :Ester: Everyone but Hugo! :Polvina: I think we should have a little chat with him, right? :Ester and Tubarina: Right! :Ester: Hugo, can we talk to you, please? :Tubarina: Hugo! :Ester: After him! We only want to talk, Hugo! :Tubarina: So you can tell us why you threw the dingleberry! :Polvina: We don’t know that Hugo threw it. :Tubarina: Then why is he running away? :Polvina: There could be lots of good reasons! :Tubarina: Well, I know three. He did it, he’s the one and he’s guilty! :Ester: Let’s find him first before we say he’s guilty. :Polvina: Yeah. You can’t judge him on suspicion. :Tubarina: What if he’s got a lot of suspicions? :Ester: Shh! :and Tubarina part some seaweed :Crab: gurgling :Polvina: Oh, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to disturb you. :Crab: gurgling :Ester: He can’t be far. :Tubarina: He’s around here somewhere, I know it! :Ester: We’ll trick him out! loudly Here’s how we’ll search for Hugo! We’ll poke all the bushes…. :Polvina: …with a very pointy stick! :Hugo: Poking? Ahh! :Ester: Got him! :Hugo: by the girls Ahh! :Polvina: Why are you running from us, Hugo? :Ester: Is there something you’ve got to tell us? :Tubarina: Was it you, Hugo? Did you throw the dingleberry at me? :Hugo: Uhhh, okay, I admit it. It was me. I threw the dingleberry. :Polvina: Why, Hugo? :Hugo: I-I-I didn’t mean it. It just sort of… happened. :of flashback :Hugo: I saw Ester leave the dingleberry and walk away. She didn’t take it, so it wasn’t hers. Whose was it? It didn’t seem to be anybody’s. It would have been a waste if nobody was going to eat it, so I took it. It was delicious, one of the tastiest dingleberries I’ve ever eaten. But just as I was about to take another bite... a sea slug stuck out its head. :Hugo flashback: Urgh! dingleberry :Hugo: That’s when I threw the dingleberry. It hit Tubarina and suddenly, stuff was flying everywhere. :Hugo flashback: slug lands on nose Urgh! :Hugo: All I wanted to do was get away from that disgusting sea slug. I could see that there was this big fight going on and I knew I’d caused it, so I hid all the way through it. :of flashback :Polvina: It really was an accident? :Ester: Why didn’t you tell this to Miss Marla? :Tubarina: And apologise to me? :Hugo: I know I should have, but… :Polvina: But what? :Hugo: I didn’t want everyone to know I get spooked by a little sea slug. :Ester: Hugo, you know what you’ve got to do! :Hugo: I know. I’ll tell Miss Marla right now. :Polvina: We’ll help you so she understands it was an accident. :Tubarina: Then, we’ll help you with your sea slug problem! :Ester: They’re not so bad or icky at all! :Polvina: They’re totally harmless. :Ester: sea slug up See? :Hugo: Urgh! leaves :Tubarina: Wow, Hugo is a big problem with sea slugs alright. :Polvina: Poor guy. :Ester: At least we finally solved the mystery. :Polvina: Come on. We should go help him out with Miss Marla. :Tubarina: I didn’t even know sea slugs liked dingleberries. :Ester: Me neither. :Polvina: You don’t think… :Ester: What? :Polvina: You don’t think the sea slug did it on purpose? :Tubarina: On purpose? :Polvina: That he planned the whole thing? :Ester: laughs Get real, Polvina! :Tubarina: laughs As if! :Polvina: giggles Now I know it’s silly, but sea slugs are very smart. :Tubarina: Not that smart. :Ester: No way. :slug laughs as the episode ends